O mosntro e o estranho!
by Yuh chan
Summary: Uma vida simples e chata! Sem nenhuma esperança que a sua vida poderia mudar um dia! Mas um misterioso ruivo aparesse em sua vida mudando totalmente o sua vida em varios sentido! yaoi


espero que gostem do meu primeiro cap.! *-*/

Ah! se tiver alguém interessado em betar minhas fics GaaLee ficaria feliz! *-*'

não consigo confiar no meu portugues ú_u'

* * *

"você vive por viver, sem ter desejos exuberantes, apenas vive como um pião sem importâcia, que morre sem deixar nenhum rastro que viveu, sem ninguem saber que existiu...mas qual é a minha escolha? Quando se nasce como um pião...que apenas serve para ajudar as outras peças!"

-Droga..!!Vou atrasar no trabalho..!!!! – _o nosso protagonista é um garoto de cabelos negros que não é nenhum pouco popular ou melhor! É o nosso pião! Saiu da classe de aula em alta velocidade_ – logo hoje que me pediram pra chegar mais cedo tive que fazer novamente a limpeza da sala sozinho! –_ falou revoltado saindo do colégio, já era 16:20 e tinha que chegar ás 16:50h no seu serviço, os outros de sua classe sempre deixava a limpeza para o Lee desde quando entrou no colégio ._

-MãeeeEe..!! – _uma criança toda suja chamava pela mãe, chorava sem nenhum adulto por perto._

-...- _continuava correndo..._

-Mãee..!!

-... – _estava um pouco distante do lugar, mas ainda ouvia o choro da garotinha_

-uahhHhh..!!

-droga...! – _parou de correr...e?_

_no serviço...__  
_

-Lee-kun! Você é esforçado trabalha duro, por causa disso eu vou deixar livre dessa vez, mas da proxima vez que você atrasar lembre-se que vou descontar no seu salário! –_ falou o dono do restaurante de forma rígido_

-Perdão! Não vai mais acontecer isso novamente! – _abaixou a cabeça pedindo desculpas_

-volte ao seu trabalho!

-yes! – _abaixou a cabeça e saiu do lugar pegando avental e começou lavar a louça_

-Lee-kun! Lee-kun! –_ falou uma voz animada_ – nesse sábado você pode vir uma hora mais cedo? É que eu vou ter um encontro e não vou poder chegar mais cedo! Por favor! – _começou a implorar pedindo ajuda pro outro que já estava sem jeito pra negar o pedido da garota_

-Para de ser folgada Tenten..! –_ falou uma voz fria_ – se esse lesado atrasar de volta vai ser demetido..

-eu? Lesado? – _abaixou a cabeça chocado_ – demetido!!??

-hunf!! – _emburreceu_ – Neji também pede um monte de coisa pro Lee! Porque eu não posso?!

-isso não me deixa nenhum pouco feliz... – _choramingou baixo lavando a louça_

-Se ele for demetido não terei como pedir as coisas... – suspirou cansado, falava aquilo como se fosse algo obvio...

-Hey!Hey! Trabalhandoo..! –_ falou o cozinheiro do lugar_

-Haai –_ os outros dois sairam dali indo pros seus devidos trabalho_

_Lavou a louça, limpou as mesas, lavou a louça novamente, saiu para comprar ingrediente, voltou e lavou a louça. Quando já era 21h tinha terminado de limpar o chão do restaurante_

-Bom! – _falou animado –_ Como trabalhou duro! –_ trouxe um pacote pro garoto de cabelos negros_ – aqui tem o bolo que eu fiz, leve pra sua casa e experimente e diga se ficou bom Lee! – _colocou a mão na cabeça do garoto e entregando a sacola_

-O-obrigado chefe! –_ falou sorridente_ _pegando o pacote_– se foi o chefe que fez concerteza deve estar gostoso!

-Ahhahaah! Mais é claro! O seu chefe aqui é um gênio na cozinha! –_ estufou o peito cheio de orgulho_

-Bem eu vou indo agora! Muito obrigado mesmo! –_ saiu do restaurante e se esticou soltando um suspiro cansado _– Não posso ficar depremido! Ganhei um bolo do Gai-san! – mas por quanto tempo eu vou ter que fazer a limpeza da sala sozinho? – _andava pela rua escura, já era nove horas da noite _– AH! – _do nada se relembrou que tinha esquecido do caderno em baixo da carteira _– AhhHHh..!! amanhã tem provaa!! – _saiu correndo em direção do colegio _– maldita má sorteeeEe!!

_Entrou no colegio, estava escuro e silêncioso, era obvio que não teria nenhum aluno nesse horário! Mas o colégio não era muito novo e fazia muitos ruidos estranhos que parecia que tinha pessoas andando em todos os lugares, deixava o nosso pobre amigo totalmente tremulo de medo, tinha muito medo de assombração.  
_

-Esta tudo bem! Esta tudo bem! Ahaha.. quero voltar pra casa logoo... –_ choramingava de medo, andava totalmente encolhido.. conseguiu chegar em sua sala e foi pegar o seu caderno_ – é só pegar o caderno e s-sai correndo!

-Quem é!? – _falou uma voz saindo atrás do Lee_

-AHHHH!! Assombração!!! _– ergueu os braços gritando e chorando de desespero_

-idiota... – _falou baixo num tom cansado .._

-h-hai? – _olhou para tras era um garoto que estava sentado e encostado na parede que estava machucado, tinha cabelos ruivos arrepiado era totalmente atraente_, _o oposto do Lee_ – v-você está bem senhor assombração?

um minuto de silêncio...

-idiota... – _falou o ruivo que suspirou cansado_ – esse não é um horário bom pra criançinhas como você passear... –_ fitou o outro que mostrou um pouco irritado com as palavras frias do ruivo_

-É que eu esqueci o caderno no colégio..! –_ bem.. ele se admitiu que é uma criançinha fora do horãrio xDD_

-pegue o caderno e saia daqui... –_ segurava o braço que tinha um corte que estava sangrando e um lado do seu lábio estava levemente roxo, parecia que tinha levado um soco em seu rosto_

- você... –_ fez um tom preocupado_ – é do colégio..? – f_ez uma expressão no entanto bobo_

-pega logo o caderno e saia daqui... – _falou num tom calmo_

-ok..ok – _foi na direção da carteira e catou o caderno e foi na direção da porta _– você está com olheira... melhor passar gelo.. – _(ps: eei! Ele está sangrando sabia!?)_

-e aonde tem gelo aqui? –_ fitou o outro com uma expressão cansado, será que esse cara não batia bem da cabeça? _– mas que seja.. – _mostrou uma expressão pensativa fazendo com que o moreno fitasse curioso _– e se eu disser que não sou um humano e sim um monstro?

- ... – _ficou um tempo em silencio pensando e se afastou um pouco do ruivo_ – v-você é um assombração? !

-... – _apareceu uma gota em sua cabeça, mostrou estado de choque ao conhecer um ser tão diferente.. _– você é estranho...

-Já me disseram isso... – _abaixou a cabeça choramingando, era óbvio que todos pensassem dele dessa forma_ – ah! Está com fome? Eu tenho bolo aqui! – _pegou o pacote e deu um pedaço de bolo pro ruivo que fez uma expressão confuso_

-tem certeza?

-tenho certeza do que?

-sou um monstro...

-e?

-e se eu for um assombração?

-... – s_e afastou devagar do ruivo_

-você é estranho ..– _não expressava muito, mas naquele momento soltou um sorriso bem pequeno_ – Já que você não tem medo de mim..

-se você for assombração..

-não sou assombração..

-Porque não disse isso logo! –_ suspirou alto aliviado voltando perto do ruivo_

-mas sou um monstro..

-se não for assombração está tudo bem! – _fez um nice pro outro que ficou sem fala._

_Três minutos depois..._

-estou morrendo...

-AMBULÂNCIAAAAA!! –_ entrou em desespero _– Meu DEUS!! o que eu faço??!! DEveria ter percebido que estava morrendo!!!!

-médicos não podem me ajudar..

-BOMBEIROOOO!!!

-oque bombeiro pode fazer seu idiota..! – e_stava com um nervo em sua testa_ – preciso de sangue..

-então é ambulância!

-sangue morna..

-é só esquentar no fog...

_O ruivo abraçou Lee deixando-o corado e assustado, qual seria a razão para abraçar daquela forma?_

'Yack!"

-AhhhHH!! Isso dói! –_ começou a se chaqualhar querendo que o outro lhe soltasse e parace de morder o pescoço (ps:...?). Começou a chorar no momento, mas começou a pensar_ – ué!? Não tá doendo..!

-... –soltou o outro sastifeito - não doeu? –_ fez uma cara confusa _– todos que eu mordi sempre sentiu dor...tem certeza que você é humano? – _me pergunto se ele tem direito de falar isso... ó.o_ – e que cara de idiota é essa que você está fazendo?

-é-é que é a primeira vez que me morderam, não sei que reação combinaria mais...–_soltou um sorriso desajeitado _– AH!! já é tarde!! tenho que voltar pra casa!!! –_levantou-se rápido tinha se lembrado que amanhã seria dia de prova_ –AHHH!! tem que chamar ambulância antes!!!

-Estou bem...Já recebi sangue o suficiente – _levantou-se sem nenhuma dificuldade_ - você não está sentido cansado?

-Não, porque? –_ começou a se esticar mostrando que estava bem animado ainda, e começou a fazer alongamento_ - um, dois, tres..!

'ploft'

-sabia... – o ruivo soltou um suspiro cansado segurando o outro que tinha desmaiado no seu ombro – _viu o caderno dele e abriu encontrando o endereço da casa_

_do Lee_ – acho que não tenho escolha.. –_ fitou o garoto que dormia num sono profundo_ – talvez ele seja útil... –_apertou a buchecha do Lee soltando um sorriso pequeno..._

* * *

.

.

Fim do primeiro cap.! (' v *)v

おまけ~

pensei na parte quando o Gaara se achava um monstro sabe..e tinha aqle desejo por sangue! xDD

Gaara:sou um monstro..

...

Lee: Eu sou tão estranho assim?

HUAhaAHuaHuAhAUA..por mim... xD

Adoro a personalidade do Lee! é um dos poucos personagens do Naruto com tipo sanguinio A!

Lee:e?

dizem que tipo "A" são os que entra com mais facilidade em depressão, mas são os mais rápido pra se curar de uma depressão xDD

São os que mais muda de assunto também numa conversa! E dizem tbm q o tipo "A" são os mais romanticos e se preocupam muito facil e são pessimistas!

Lee:...Bemm.. eu e a Hinata somos assim?

Gaara:é..

Lee: e o Gaara!!?ò-o

Gaara é do tipo AB! Junto com o Sasuke, Shino e Shikamaru! Se eu sabia os homens do tipo AB são os mais frios, e mudam de idéia facilmente, são os mais dificil de se compreender õo

Lee: O nome do Gaara deveria ser Saara..!ai tdos os AB começaria com S XDD

HUAhHUAHAUAHUAHuAAHU

Gaara:...


End file.
